legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer Stromling
The Hammer Stromling is a Stromling that uses a hammer as its weapon. Hammer Stromlings make their first appearance in Avant Gardens Survival. If players are skilled enough to survive for thirteen minutes, Chainsaw Stromlings will stop spawning and, in their place, Hammer Stromlings wearing Lockjaw Helms will spawn instead. Hammer Stromlings are the most dangerous of the three Stromling variations in Avant Gardens Survival, with 8 Life and attacks that inflict 5 damage. Hammer Stromlings and a variation known as Hammerhurl Stromlings surged aboard the Venture Explorer when the ship was taken over by the Maelstrom and trapped in orbit around Avant Gardens. Unlike the Hammer Stromlings that spawn in Survival, these Hammer Stromlings wear Snake helmets and are comparatively weaker, with only 5 Life and attacks that inflict only 3 damage. Their search for the 10 Datacards aboard the ship must be foiled by players who return to the Venture Explorer after joining a Nexus Force Faction. Then, Epsilon Starcracker assigns Daily Missions to smash twenty-five Hammer Stromlings aboard the Venture Explorer. Hammer Stromlings and Hammerhurl Stromlings participated in the Battle of Nimbus Station, invading Nimbus Plaza under the command of Murgle Blotch and Whack Bliddo. Players can go back in time using Wenn Wuzzit's Time Twister to participate in the battle and fight against the Hammer Stromlings. These Hammer Stromlings are identical to those aboard the Venture Explorer. Related Missions and Achievements *Brains! *Hammer the Hammers *Hammer Down *Resistance Force Beta Information Originally, the Hammer Stromlings in Avant Gardens Survival were simply identified as Stromling. When Return to the Venture Explorer was first opened, Hammer Stromlings and Hammerhurl Stromlings in the instance were both called Hammerlings. They received their current names on February 23, 2011 with the Battle of Nimbus Station update in order to better differentiate the two variations. Early gameplay videos for the Battle of Nimbus Station show that a Hammer Stromling variation known as the Hammerling Brute would have appeared, while standard Hammerhurl Stromlings were still identified as Hammerlings. Additionally, an unreleased Hammer Stromling variation that wields a mace is heavily featured in Battle of Nimbus Station artwork and misused as Hammer Stromling artwork for the Hammer the Hammers mission. Trivia *As the Battle of Nimbus Station is based upon the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer's Battle of Zorillo Plaza segment, it is likely that Hammer Stromlings are intended to fill in the role of the original Grumpy Darkling, which appeared in the trailer but not in the Battle of Nimbus Station. *The Return to the Venture Explorer style Hammer Stromling helmet, known as Objects_10465_name, was sent out to players' Mailboxes by a Mythran shortly before LEGO Universe closed. See Also *Hammerhurl Stromling *Murgle Blotch Gallery Lockjaw with hammer.png|Rendering of a Hammer Stromling in Avant Gardens Survival Cre survival strombie3.png|Hammer Stromling texture Survival Hammer Stromling 1.png|A Hammer Stromling in Avant Gardens Survival Survival Hammer Stromling 2.png|A Hammer Stromling in Avant Gardens Survival Venture.png|A Hammer Stromling in Return to the Venture Explorer Hammer Stromling RttVE.png|A Hammer Stromling in Return to the Venture Explorer BattleNS01.png|A Hammerling Brute in an early version of Battle of Nimbus Station Hammer Stromling BoNS.png|A Hammer Stromling in the Battle of Nimbus Station Stromling with mace.png|Rendering of a Hammer Stromling with a mace Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom Category:The Battle of Nimbus Station Category:Enemies